Christmas Angel
by galford340
Summary: A story that begins before Thanksgiving and ends Valentines Day. KaiJou YAOI so do not read if you do not approve. The full length summary is inside.
1. The Problem

Galford340: I have not written Fan Fics in a while and I've had this story line in my head for the longest time. I hope that I didn't mess it up and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Full length SUMMARY: To impress a business associate, Mr. Winans, who will be spending the holidays at the Kaiba mansion, Seto hires Jou to pose as his lover. Mokuba and Shizuka have plans to make this arrangement permanent, and with the help of Mr. Winans no less. The story begins before Thanksgiving and ends around Valentines Day. A relationship developing over the Holidays .

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-oh, I'd probably turn it into porn, so yah. I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warning: Dirty Jokes, and Lemon eventually. If my writing sucks I give you permission to BBQ me with all your flames.

"Anything that can be taken the wrong way was meant to be taken the wrong way..." –Galford340

**Christmas Angel**

"Jou!"

The blonde sat up straight and glanced around the classroom rubbing his eyes as he heard laughter coming from his fellow classmates. By the looks of things it seemed that, he had managed to fall asleep during class again, which was not good at all. Turning his head upward until he was greeted with the wrinkled and ANGRY face of his English teacher. 'Shit...' he dipped his head and tried to drown out the lecture.

"Mr. Jounouchi I would at least expect you to stay awake through my class, after all it's just before lunch. I'm amazed you're not hypnotized by the clock yet! If I catch you napping one more time I'll send you to detention for the rest of the week!" her scratchy voice rang in his ear. The only response he could give being a simple nod. Technically, it was not his fault at all, his sister having berated him all night about getting a job. So far, his search had been completely unsuccessful, his last hope being either Kaiba or Yugi. Yugi had already done enough for him, and there was no way he could ask for a job at the Game Shop. Kaiba on the other hand was just completely pointless, the heartless business shark being that last person he wanted to ask for a job.

When the bell rang, everyone bolted from the room. Jou quickly joining up with Yugi and Tea who were standing at the door. They both looked him over a bit worried.

"Jou, you ok?" Yugi asked casually his violet eyes fixed on his friends eyes.

"It's not like you to sleep before lunch. You're usually counting the minutes..." Tea tilted her head curiously. Tapping her chin as if she was thinking hard on something. "Did you get laid?" she pointed an accusing finger at him a grin sliding over her face.

"NO!" Jou yelled and swatted her hand out of his face. "I was looking for a job!"

Kaiba walked past them stopping and smirking at their little group. "The mutt, get a job? As what a paperboy? I've always heard dog were good at getting the paper," he held his suitcase tucked under his arm. His uniform neatly pressed and perfect as always. A few strands of brown hair falling over his eyes though the deep blue never ceased to show under the dark strands. He stepped back as Jou swung his suitcase at the CEO, a growl erupting from his throat.

"I'm not a dog!"

"You growl like one."

Yugi and Tea took hold of Jou, keeping him from lunging at Kaiba with all their might. Apparently, the comment had struck the blonde hard, which could be found rather strange. As often as the dog jokes were made one would think Jou would have gotten used to them. 'And to think I was going to ask the bastard for a job! Fucking creep!' he abruptly turned away, pushing past Yugi and Tea so that they could head to their usual lunch spot.

Seto smirked and watched the blonde go. Once the golden mop disappeared into the crowd, he sighed and looked down at his watch. With any luck, he would get a call that could get him out of his next period. The idiotic teacher already grating at his nerves and he wasn't even in the classroom yet.

Just then, his phone rang. Another smirk coming to his face as he brought the device to his ear. "Yes?" he answered making his way along the hallway. Stopping in the courtyard where a few people were eating lunch.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have received a message from Winans Industry. The head of the Industry is willing to meet with you." The voice over the phone stuttered.

"Under what conditions?"

"Apparently Mr. Winans is very close to his workers and before handing any part of his business to you he demands to spend time with the man that may end up running his Industry. During the Holidays he wishes to stay at Kaiba mansion and observe your behavior towards your worker, associates, and Family..."

"In case you haven't realized you twit! Mokuba and I are the only Kaiba in the Kaiba mansion. I have no friends and I'm horrible with people!"

"I'm sorry sir but those are the demands. At least you have a month to figure everything out sir..."

"Idiot!" he hung up the phone, none too gently and glared at everyone surrounding him. Whoever the hell was in charge of Winans Industries would not be easy to please. Kaiba hate people and to make a proper impression he at least needed some kind of romantic relationship to make things seem stable in his life. He gritted his teeth and plopped down on a stone bench. One month, he was a Kaiba; one month was plenty of time.

The sun was high in the sky, the final bell of school ringing gloriously throughout the grounds. Thousands of kids flooded from the campus Jou walking alone. Apparently, his job search would take up plenty of his time, restricting him from any activities with his friends. Looking at the Kaiba Corp. building, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. 'Here goes nothing...'

Upon entering the building, he shrunk back as groups of business men brushed past him. Knocking him aside as if he was not even there. With a growl and tight fist, he chose to ignore the gesture and continue to the receptionist. "Excuse me..."

The woman continued to gossip on the phone.

"Excuse me!"

"Excuse me Beverly I'll call you back, some trash just won't stop bothering me," she hung up the phone and looked him over. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to apply for a job."

"You and a dozen others..." she chewed on her gum loudly, her bright red lips smacking together. She glanced at a least of open positions and shrugged. "The only opening I can give you is the mailroom, other then that you're out of luck, kid."

He sighed in relief; at least he hadn't ended up being a janitor. Though being the lackey of the entire building wasn't exactly appealing either. 'But hey better then nothing!' he smiled inwardly and took the application with a bright smile. "Thanks..."

Before he could go, the receptionist called after him, "By the way, a word of advice. Don't come in here dressed like that; Mr. Kaiba likes people to at least, look neat. Either press that uniform of yours or get a neater wardrobe..." she returned to her work and picked up the phone. More then likely going to call back the friend she had been talking to before Jou had disrupted her.

Jou sighed and looked at his clothes, all right so he did not bother to button them up or iron them but, did he really look like trash? He looked at the mirror windows outside of Kaiba Corp. and looked over himself. Touching his shaggy blonde hair and stroking the golden locks almost affectionately. 'Right I better get home...' he looked at his watch and jogged the rest of his way home. "Shizuka!" he entered the apartment with a warm smile on his face, his sister came in from the kitchen whipping her hands on a towel. "I think I've finally got a job!"

"Now just be sure to keep it..." she laughed and tossed the towel at him. "Wash up... dinner is ready."

He nodded his head and proceeded to the bathroom. Washing his hands and returning to the kitchen to enjoy some of the stew Shizuka had made. Setting the application down on the table, he folded his arms and took up a pen. Answering everything that was required after glancing up every now and then to see his sister working on a puzzle on the coffee table. When he was through, he smiled and rested back into his chair, running his fingers through his hair. "Shizuka can you iron my uniform for me when you're through, I actually have to be neat tomorrow..."

"Actually have to be neat?" she giggled and placed three pieces of the puzzle together. "God forbid that Jounouchi Katsuya actually has to dress neat." Smiling over her shoulder, as she pushed herself up and walked over to him. "Are you trying to impress Kaiba?"

"Well of course I wanna impress Kaiba he's going to be my boss."

"I don't mean like that Jou," she giggled again and ruffled his hair. "You've had a crush on him for a while now... This must be a dream come true for you."

"Yah right to have the Cast Iron Creep run my work life is something I've wanted since the day I was born."

Getting up he grinned at his sister, his blush out in the open. Making his way into the bathroom, he stripped himself of his clothes and turned on the shower. 'Kaiba... that cold hearted prick.' He clenched his hands as he waited for the water to heat up before stepping under the falling droplets. With a sigh, he felt the golden locks fall over his face in the most ungraceful fashion. His hands shakily massaging his scalp as he began to clean himself. 'Who am I kidding I'm obsessed with the guy, His eyes, his jackass attitude, and his smile. The smile he reserves only for his little brother and no one else. I wonder what it would be like to be with him, even if it was just pretend...' he smiled and rubbed his chest and throat.

The next morning

Running his fingers through his hair he made his way back into the Kaiba Corp. Building smiling at the receptionist from the previous day. The woman looked up from her work and nodded her head in approval. "So it seems the trash can be cleaned up..." she smiled and took the paper looking it over and nodding her head repeatedly. "Everything seems in order. You can go up and see Kaiba for your interview. Mr. ... Jounouchi. "

The blonde swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head. Bowing to her graciously before shuffling to the elevator. The receptionist looked at him and actually felt sorry for the kid. According to his application, Jounouchi had taken charge of his sister. "Poor kid..." with a sigh she watched him wait for the elevator. "Hey Jou, relax... You'll do fine."

Jou smiled nervously at her and nodded his head grinning stupidly. Once the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside and looked up at the floor dial. The ride up felt like it was taking forever. However, when it opened to the top floor he felt like it had not taken nearly long enough. Taking a step out, he was greeted by a busy office floor. The large red wood door in front of him holding a plaque that read 'Kaiba' on it. To the left and right there were other office doors of the other executives. Kaiba's door opened and his secretary stepped out, the young women seeming to slowly drift from her twenties to her seventies.

"Good luck... he's in a particularly bad mood today." The woman said smiling at him despite her shaken exterior.

"Believe me it can't be any worse then how he is in first period."

Slowly he entered the room and closed the door. Everything in the office was symmetrical and had a purpose, with the acceptation of Kaiba's picture of his younger brother. The young CEO leaned on his disk, his gaze fixed on Jou's job application. A smirk crossed the brunette's face as he looked up and peered at Jou. Easing back into his chair Seto folded his arms across his chest. "Not bad, that spot has been vacant for quite a time now. Don't think that just because we go to school together I'll go easier on you."

"From you that would be too much to ask," Jou looked back at the deep blue eyes and flinched. There was no way he could survive this interview without cracking. "So do I get the job?"

"Yes... You will work from after school to as long as you are required in the mailroom, on weekends you work from 9:00 am to 7:00 pm," Seto sat up and leaned on his table watching to blonde in amusement. This wasn't the first time someone was unable to meet his gaze, and he found it rather enjoyable. Especially when it was the mutt, he was staring down. Jou's body language showing his complete discomfort in the most interesting ways. The CEO studied the blonde's face and waved his hand dismissing the blond. "You should probably get started today... Good luck."

Jounouchi nodded his head and turned quickly sliding through the door. A smile spread over his features the secretary smiling at him as he came out. "So I take it you got the job?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded his head in excitement.

"I'm Youko, welcome to Kaiba Corp, and GOOD luck!" holding out a stack of papers she politely nodded her head. "Since you're heading down to the mailroom take those down with you. You're senior manager will be waiting for you. His name is Tenka... By the way you might want to watch out for him he's pretty touchy."

"Can't be any worse then Kaiba's attitude... Oh and I'm Jounouchi by the way, Jou for short..." he took the stack, surprised at the weight but eventually getting a handle on it. Nodding his head in thanks, he asked for directions and followed them carefully. Stepping into a paper filled room on the second floor. Stepping inside he had to jump forward to dodge a rushing group of men.

A man sat at the desk in the corner his black hair slick and neat. In many ways, it reminded him a lot of Kaiba, though the man's eyes were ruby red. 'Like a Red eyes Black Dragon...' he shrugged at the thought and walked over hugging the stack to his chest. "Excuse me do you know where I can find Tenka?"

The moment the man lifted his head Jou had to step back. The man's red eyes making him flinch because of the burning intensity. When a smile came to his face, his eyes seemed to glow. "Yes... my name is Tenka. I take it you must be Katsuya."

"Yes," he nodded his head and held out the stack of papers. "Youko wanted me to give these to you." He let out a sigh of relief when the papers were taken from him. When he met Tenka's eyes, he suddenly felt self-conscious. "Kai- I mean MR. Kaiba told me this spot has been vacant for a while. What happened to the last guy?"

Tenka smirked and shrugged his shoulders resting back in his chair. "He just wasn't cut out for the job was all... I'm sure you'll do better." He pushed himself to his feet and looked the blonde over fully. "I'll show you around," he smiled politely and placed a hand over Jou's shoulder while leading him out of the room.

The Kaiba Corp building was next to impossible to navigate through on the first try. Jou following Tenka through each of the rooms, taking careful note of the different rooms and their purposes. When he met some of the employees, he was surprised at how quickly he was accepted. Despite Kaiba's reign over Kaiba Corp., the actual workers were nice people. He had learned the names of the workers extremely quickly. The receptionist's name had been Tara Morris. Despite their first encounter, she became a good friend over time.

After two weeks of working there, Kaiba could tell the Jou's presence had affected the work place. The CEO sat at his desk fiddling with his pen, thinking about the on coming visit of a certain Mr. Winan's. If he wanted to be the Japanese representative of the man's industry, he'd have to make a good impression. The issue being that he wasn't a pleasant person in the least. His workers hated him, he had no friends, and his family consisted of only two people, Mokuba and himself. Tapping his pen against the surface of his desk, he growled in frustration as he threw the helpless pen across the room.

"Kaiba?"

Seto lifted his head and looked at the young blonde standing at the door. Gesturing him in, watching curiously as the blonde knelt down and picked up the violated pen. "You know 'Mr.' Kaiba a pen can't defend itself... throwing it won't do anything." Jou smiled at his verbal triumph and set the pen down along with a folder. "This is the information you asked for, if you need anything just tell Youko to send for me." He smiled politely not sure, why he was not being his usual self around the blue-eyed teen. At school they didn't even fight any more, it was actually somewhat strange. With a polite last bow, he turned to leave.

"Wait..."

"Yes?" the blond spoke softly glancing over his shoulder. He spun around the moment he saw that the CEO was out of his seat.

"You seem to get along well with my employees," Kaiba said sternly looking at the golden eyes with little regard. "I have a question I need to ask you." He remained silent and looked at the blonde for any sign of approval. When he received a courteous nod he smirked, "A man I wish to do business with is very conscious about his employees. To impress him I need your opinion about how I treat my own employees."

"You treat them like shit." The blonde stated honestly. "You over work everyone, you yell at people who are only trying to do their best and you're understaffed."

"For a mongrel you're observant..." the cerulean-eyed CEO could not help but laugh. The puppy staring at him dumbfounded, had he said something funny? Jounouchi took a quick recap of everything and came out with nothing. He jumped at the sudden silence, the brunette looking at him seriously. "What can I do to make it easier for them, even if it's only for a while?"

"Kaiba, having you be nice for a month our two isn't going to suddenly change everyone's opinion on you. Try being a little bit easier on everyone for a start. You don't even know half of your employee's names. For a CEO that's real sad." Jou just left it at that and turned to go. A gasp coming to his lips when he felt his wrist being seized by the other's hand.

"If anyone asks, this never happened... the last thing I need is people knowing I asked help from a dog."

"FOR THE LAST TIME KAIBA I'M NOT A DOG!" the blonde glared wanting more then anything to cave in his boss's face. With a quick tug, he was free from Kaiba's hold and storming out of the room, slamming the door closed. Youko instantly looked over at him and raised a brow. No one in their right mind had every yelled at Kaiba, at least not if they wanted to keep working at Kaiba Corp.

"Jou? What happened in there?"

With a sigh, the blonde rubbed his arm and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing but the usual." He said actually sounding disappointed. "You might as well go home now that paper work will probably take ol' moneybags a while." He smiled at her and made his way to the elevator. Returning to the mailroom where only Tenka remained. Most of the other workers had left by now, what few remained preparing to leave. "Tenka, you're still here?"

"Well I am the mailroom manager I can't leave until all my underlings are gone. Why are you still here?"

He blushed the moment he was confronted with Tenka's ruby red eyes. Shuffling over to the closet and taking out his jacket, "Just had some paper work to give Kaiba."

"It's almost 11 o'clock you should be at home... You're sister is probably worried." He shut off his computer and got to his feet, stretching his back before pulling on his long brown jacket. "You know it's almost our Thanksgiving break, you doing anything in particular?"

Jou shook his head and pulled on his grey sweater looking up at Tenka curiously. He instantly shrunk back when he found the black haired man leaning over him looking at the blonde's face contently. "How about you come to the Thanksgiving Party a couple of us guys are having in the lounge?"

"Um, I'll have to see about that," he laughed sheepishly and slipped past Tenka and out into the hall letting out a yelp when he slammed directly into Kaiba. The brunette glared down at him and dusted off his shoulder as if he had gotten dirty. Peering over Jou's shoulder, he glared even harder at Tenka who just waved him off carelessly. "Sorry Kaiba, I was in a hurry."

The CEO just brushed past him and left. Jou watched him and ran his fingers through his hair, a soft sigh escaping from his lips. If there was one time, he didn't want to seem like a fool it was when he was around Kaiba. So far, it seemed like his luck and grace left him at the mere presence of the cerulean-eyed man. "Later puppy," he dipped his head when he felt Tenka ruffle his hair and leave. 'I don't know which one is worse, Tenka hitting on me or Kaiba ignoring me...' he huffed and locked up the mailroom stroking his scalp as he followed suit and left.

TBC

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will review.


	2. An attempt at a Solution

CHRISTMAS ANGEL

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm glad people are actually reading my story and enjoying it. All my OC aren't meant to offend anyone in anyways shape or form, their sole purpose if for plot reasons. WELL accept Tenka, I threw him in there for fun.

WARNINGS: Crude humor (more like my kind of humor) Cursing and um all together holiday fun. SETO/JOU if you don't like yaoi please do not read!

It was the last day before school would end for Thanksgiving vacation. Jounouchi tapped his chin as he drank his chocolate milk at one of the lunch tables. Honda came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, later regretting it when he found himself dripping wet with chocolate milk. "Honda, you dweeb!" Jou threw the carton at his best friend, not at all appreciating the fact that he had been startled.

"Jeez Jou, it was just a joke," Honda muttered running away from his enraged friend. As odd, as it may sound Kaiba broke up the quarrel by grabbing hold of Jou's collar. "Restrain yourself mutt, making a fuss at school could get you suspended." He had to hold the blonde at arms length to keep from being bitten.

"Thanks a lot Kaiba," Honda said practically idolizing the young CEO after saving him from the wrath of an angry Jounouchi.

"I didn't do it for you, the puppy works for me... if he makes a fool of himself than he makes a fool of me. Remember that!" he glared at the blonde and practically threw him to the ground. Kaiba walked away his suitcase tucked under one arm. "Help them once and they act like you're their God."

Jou blinked from his seat on the ground watching his retreating boss. Clenching his hands he was about to give chase but froze when Yami Yugi took hold of the collar of his shirt. 'What is with people and treating me like a dog...' he muttered tapping his hand on the ground as he landed on his back. Looking up at the rest of the Yugi-ikkou. He grinned sheepishly at the serious looks they wore on their faces.

"You work for Kaiba!" they all yelled in unison and Jou nearly blowing away at the sheer force of their outburst.

"I need the money, you know that."

"What are you his secretary or something?" Anzu asked a perverted-yaoi-fan-girl thought crossing her mind.

"NO! It's not like that at all!"

Honda cut him off and put the blonde into a playful headlock. "Alright so spill it how long have you been working for him?" Jou struggled and squirmed thrashing his arms as he attempted to get free.

"Two weeks, now will you let go of me..." he whined going limp hoping that the weight of his body would be too much of a burden for Honda. When he was released, he punched his friends arm and smirked at him. Before any more questions could be asked, and before Honda and Jou ended up brawling the bell rang. The blonde let out a sigh of relief and took up his briefcase waving to his friends and heading to class. 'They took that a lot better then I thought they would. Then again Kaiba ain't that bad,' he smiled to himself, hugging his suitcase to his body.

By the time school ended Jou had to drag himself to work. Tara smiled at him the moment he walked in, getting to her feet and placing a couple of baskets in his arms. "Those are from a couple of the employees for you... Seems like you're everyone's favorite this year?"

"Favorite what?"

"Mail boy," the receptionist said with a soft laugh patting his head. "I guess everyone's trying to keep on your good side that way you don't quit."

Jou laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well no need to worry about that, I like working here."

"Youko told us about your fight with Kaiba. We were all worried you'd quit just because he was being a creep... You're a hard worker kid," Tara smiled at him and picked up her phone busying herself with the various calls being made to the corporation. Jou smiled softly and made his way into the mailroom greeting a couple of the other mailroom workers, as well as his fellow employees. From the up-beat attitude the blonde seemed to radiate of it wasn't hard to believe he was so well liked. Even Seto Kaiba could not help but notice the great change that was beginning to occur.

The CEO stepped out of the elevator looking over at Youko who smiled brightly at him. "Mr. Kaiba..." she took up a few papers and held them out to him. "You have a board meeting at 5 o'clock and then you'll need to schedule everyone's leave for this Thanksgiving."

Kaiba snatched the papers looking down the hall where he found Jou passing out the paper work for each employee. Setting envelopes in neat stacks on each table and talking casually to a few of the secretaries. 'I guess that's why everyone seems to be so much more at ease now,' he glanced over his shoulder and looked ay his secretary. Normally the woman would be stuttering and quivering in fear whenever he approached. 'Animals... who would have thought.' He smirked at his inside joke and slipped into his office. A soft ring came from his trench-coat pocket. Pulling out his cell phone, he was greeted by his brother's voice.

/Seto? /

"Yes Mokuba..." he said taking a seat in his chair. Turning around so he could face the window. The outside seemed to be made of only black and white in his eyes, this particular tinting emphasizing the darkness of the world. In a since his office was very much like him.

/What time are you coming home? We were supposed to make cookies and stuff for your party. REMEMEBER?! /

Seto sighed and rubbed his scalp just now remembering his board meeting. "Listen Mokuba I've got a meeting today, maybe we can make them tomorrow morning or some other time."

/Alright, big brother, love you.../

"Love you too Mokie..."Kaiba heard a soft click and hung up his own phone. Upon turning around, he found Jounouchi standing on the other side of his desk. "Can I help you?

"That's kind of harsh don't you think Kaiba?" the blonde set some paper work on the CEO's desk.

"My family business is none of 'your' business."

"You're my employer Kaiba your actions affect my reputation along with the others on your staff... Messing one meeting won't affect the business too badly will it?" he tilted his head and looked at Kaiba's face. His gaze trailing over his jaw line and studying the stern expression carefully. When their eyes met, he had to look past him in hopes of not being turned into a pile of mush by the steely gaze.

"You don't know anything, mutt..." after a couple of minutes of silence Seto pulled out a stack of envelopes. "Hand these out they are the leave papers for each of the workers. I gave them the days before and the day after Thanksgiving along with the weekend following off... Is that lenient enough for you?" he got to his feet and collected his briefcase along with the paper work he could do at home. Though he would not admit it, he knew Jou was right. A meeting could be rescheduled but time with his brother was more important.

"Yes thank you Mr. Kaiba..." Jou bowed slightly and made his way out of the room smiling softly. Seto Kaiba had actually taken his advice. For some reason he felt a deep satisfaction with it and practically ran over to Youko's desk. "He gave us five days off!" he said happily.

Youko looked at him absolutely stunned at the word coming from the blonde's mouth. Never had she seen Jou so happy. "Planning on spending some time with your sister?" she asked taking her envelope.

"Well actually I'm spending Thanksgiving by myself... Shizuka is staying with our mother for the time being. So I'm probably going to spend some time with my friends. I haven't really been spending as much time with them as I used too." He pondered for moment and continued on his way. Handing out the envelopes had not been so bad especially since he still was not over the fact that Kaiba had actually listened to his advice. As he talked to Youko about her plans for the holidays, he looked over at Kaiba's office door. The CEO stepped out and walked past the blonde stopping at the elevator. By the tension in the air, it was obvious that Kaiba had something to say.

"Mutt, Mokuba wants you to come over for Thanksgiving." Kaiba stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm throwing a party for a few of my business associates and he wants you to come." He glanced at the blonde with calm eyes.

Youko smiled at him noticing a bit of nervousness in Kaiba. Never in her experience had she ever seen Seto Kaiba hesitate like he just had. Leaning over she whispered into the puppy's ear, "Go on, it's not like you had any real plans..." she eased away from him and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Uh... alright Mr. Kaiba," he said struggling with the 'Mr.' part of his sentence. He physically winced when Kaiba took his hand and shoved a piece of paper into his hand. After one last glance, the CEO stepped into the elevator and left without another word. Youko squealed and practically pounced on Jou. She took hold of the letter and looked it over with a smile.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, do you?" she said pointing at the letter repeatedly. "SETO KAIBA just invited you to one of his parties! At his house!"

Jounouchi remained on the floor smiling like a complete fool. Jumping up he took hold of the letter, "I've got to tell Tenka that I can't go to the employee party." He forgot all about the elevator and ran the entire way downstairs to the second floor. Throwing open the mailroom door as he ran over to Tenka. "Tenka, guess what?"

"You found out you're madly in love with me and are going to let me ravish you in the office..." he smirked and leaned on the table a smug smirk on his face. Jounouchi turned bright red but shook his not caring about the very specific pass the other had made at him. "You want to have sex in the janitor's closet?" again, Jounouchi shook his head becoming even redder. Tenka pondered a bit longer and was about to come up with another dirty answer but, was cut off when he had the invitation pushed into his face. Distastefully he glared at the invitation and just tossed it in Jou's general direction.

Jou struggled to catch the letter and looked over at his senior manager with a raised brow. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"How can I be mad at you? It's Kaiba I want to slaughter..." he grumbled and slouched into his chair. Jounouchi just shrugged and took up his jacket, "Where are you going?"

"My shift is over for today, nothing is going on after all and my hours clearly state that I'm only to stay if I'm needed." He adjusted his jacket. The real reason Jou wanted to leave was to buy something to wear for Kaiba party. A part of him also wanting to keep as far away from a flirtatious Tenka as possible. Smiling at the ruby-eyed man he quickly left the mailroom and made his way out of the Kaiba Corp. building. He thought to himself and walked happily along the sidewalks glancing at various stores. He and Shizuka had more then enough money to live off of, but he was not sure if he had enough to by anything nice.

Looking at a few of the stores, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He at least wanted to look nice for Kaiba especially since this sounded like such a special occasion. Entering a store, he looked over a mannequin his eyes studying the outfit curiously. A saleswoman appeared next to him, her presence causing him to jump. "Can I help you?" she asked in stuck-up tone, making him feel as if he did not belong in the store at all.

"Nah, I'm just looking around... I've got a party coming up and I'm trying to empress some people."

"I see..." she said wanting more then anything to throw the boy out of her store. "Well we obviously don't have anything for you," she cut in front of him to keep him from looking at anything else. "Please get out," she said sternly staring him down.

Jou flinched some at her words and stared at her for minute. He understood instantly what was wrong and turned to leave, running his fingers through his hair the moment he got outside. "We obviously have nothing for you," he imitated and stormed off. Shoving his hands in his pockets until he returned to his apartment, opening the door and slipping inside. Without his sister, everything felt so quite and empty. "She'll be back before Christmas." He muttered attempting to comfort himself.

He sighed and plopped onto the couch looking at the puzzle Shizuka had been working on. On the box there were two Labrador retriever puppies cuddling together in a group of sunflowers. With a sigh he continued where she had left off, cursing when a particular piece would not fit. Letting out a cry of frustration he threw the piece down and covered his face with his hands.

"How am I going to impress Kaiba now!" he fell sideways and buried his face in a pillow. "Stupid saleswomen! Stupid Party!" he pushed himself to his feet and walked toward the bathroom. As soon as he walked past the door, he heard a slight knock. Whipping the tears that had collected at the corner of his eyes, he pulled it open. Mokuba stood in front of him causing him to jump in surprise the moment he looked down. "Mokuba what are you doing here?"

"To give you some of the cookie me and Seto made." He held out the delicate plate. "Where's Shizuka?" he asked noticing how quite the house was.

"Oh she's at mom's house, she'll be back before Christmas," he said with a soft smile. Mokuba looked at the honey colored eyes and tilted his head noticing that the whites of his eyes were red.

"Is that why you were crying?"

"What? No, it wasn't that... ya see I was going to by something to wear for your brother's party, but the stupid saleswoman wouldn't let me buy anything. I just got so upset that maybe I'd end up looking out of place at the party..." he trailed off and rubbed his arm nervously. Taking the plate into his hand, he gesture Mokuba in and went into the kitchen, setting the plate down gently. He picked up a cookie, took a bite, and smiled at Mokuba, "Seto helped you make these?"

"Yup! I forgot to thank you. Seto told me that it was because of you that he decided to come home."

"You mean that he actually told you that I gave him advice?"

"Well Yah! He invited you to the party didn't he?"

"But I thought you're the one that told him to invite me."

"I didn't even know I was aloud to invite anyone. I thought his party was just going to be a bunch of mean old men and their bratty kids." Mokuba made a sound of distaste. "How about I take you shopping, no salesperson will dare turn you away if you have Mokuba Kaiba with you."

'Kaiba actually invited me himself?' Jou laughed softly and followed the younger Kaiba. Locking the door, he shuffled his feet as they approached a limousine. When Mokuba opened the door, he found himself repeatedly praying that Kaiba was not inside. Once he got inside, he let out a sigh of relief when he found the back empty of everyone but Mokuba. "So where exactly are we going to go shopping?"

"A store my brother always goes too, I forgot what it's called," the younger Kaiba admitted.

"Mokuba I can't afford anything that Kaiba can!"

"Relax! I'm paying," Mokuba grinned mischievously and tapped his fingers on the widow. Once the car stopped, Mokuba stepped out and stretched, bouncing in excitement as he took Jou's hand and drug him inside. The store wasn't very packed and everything seemed even more expensive then anything from the other store. The store was decorated extremely well, the few people that actually occupied the store seeming to be businessmen and very important executives. 'Figures that everywhere Kaiba goes it involved business of some sort...' Jou thought bitterly wondering if the CEO had any personal life at all.

"Marco!" Mokuba took the hand of one of the sales men. The man looked at the blonde and eyed him curiously, obviously wondering what he was doing with the younger Kaiba. Jou gulped and wondered if he was going to get kicked out of this store too. "This is a close friend of me and Seto. Give him anything he wants and put it on the Kaiba account."

"As you wish young master Kaiba..." the man took a rough hold of Jou's arm and pulled him down the isle between the racks. "What is it you're looking for?"

"Something conservative, for a Thanksgiving party... Can you stop dragging me?" the blonde said following the man blindly. He did not know his way around and pulling away would probably seem rude. When he was let go he was surprised to find himself in a particular section of the store where everything seemed to be for a party. The clothes were still rather dressy though they had a sort of casualness to them. Reaching out to peek at some of the clothes, he winced when his hand was hit by the salesman.

"I know exactly what would suit you..." the man said looking the blonde over one last time and disappearing behind a rack digging around. "You're a size 16/33 in shirts and a 30 in pants..."

"How did you know that!" the blonde said hugging himself as if to protect his body from wandering eyes.

"I'm a tailor it's my job," the man said with a smile and returned with a few sweaters and dress shirts in hand, three pairs of pants slung over his shoulder. Handing them to the blonde, he shoved the youth into a stall. Jou looked over the clothes carefully studying each top and pair of pants. Once he finally got to trying them on, he would look himself over gasping in surprise when he was grabbed by his arm and pulled out. Mokuba grinned at him still holding onto the sleeve. "Wow, good job Marco," Mokuba said grinning over at the tailor.

Jou flushed and ducked his head sneaking back into the stall and trying the rest of the clothes. Each time he changed, he would step out and get Mokuba's approval. By the time they were through Mokuba had insisted that Jou purchase everything that had been suggested for him. Not wanting to refuse he nodded his head sheepishly hugging the clothes to his chest.

It was already 11 o'clock when Jou had gotten home. The apartment frigid from the lack of heat and activity. With a smile, he nuzzled his face into the clothes that Mokuba had bought for him, silently wondering if Kaiba would really like him in them. After he put them away, he made himself some dinner knowing that the next day would be boring without Shizuka around. "Figures that when I finally get some time off Shizuka leaves," he muttered to himself and curled up on his bed. The comforter and sheets were ice cold against his skin. His teeth shattering softly until he finally felt heat rise from the material covering him.

Kaiba looked over at his brother once he returned from the mutt's house. Mokuba seemed unusually pleased with himself, the youth humming happily. For a minute Kaiba thought, he heard the wedding march and actually felt worried. 'Is the puppy getting married or something?' he thought and stepped out of his office clearing his throat to get his brother's attention. "Mokuba, what happened? You were only suppose to drop of the cookies not spend the rest of the day with him."

"Come on big brother, Thanksgiving is only two days away."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see big brother don't worry," the younger Kaiba patter his brother's shoulder and grinned up at him. Instantly Kaiba knew that something had to have been up. Too bad, he would have to wait until Thanksgiving to find out what.

Fortunately, you don't have to wait until Thanksgiving to find out what happens. Thanks once again for reading.


	3. The Party

**CHRISTMAS ANGEL**

So far I think I'm keeping up a good schedule in updating. I was amazed at how many reviews I got though. 0.0 Thanks by the way to all the people that reviewed. I was actually doing a little happy dance because I was so pleased with myself. Chapter 4 isn't too far behind this one so I think I can actually finish this fic before New Years. But that all depends on how the plot works out.

Warning: Crude humor (AKA: Galford humor) yaoi Seto/Jou. I'm working towards the yaoi but eh, Kaiba and Jou are two very stubborn people. -.-

Seto stood on the staircase yawning at the boring chatter. Thanksgiving had finally come and he had not found anything at all of interest. A few of his associate's daughters flirted with him and he escaped quickly finding sanctuary in being in plain sight. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked for a particular mop of blonde hair in the crowd. 'He's late!' Kaiba growled under his breath and looked at his watch. Walking down the stairs, he had given up on his search and decided to steal a glass of whine from his butler.

Jou stepped into the main hall, looking carefully for the CEO of Kaiba Corp. When he found the familiar blue trench coat, he looked himself over in the mirror. He wore black slacks and a tanned dress shirt, his hair remaining the usual untamed mass of golden locks. He brushed at his bangs for a little while trying to make his hair at least seem a little neater. Carefully he walked up to Kaiba clearing his throat before lightly tapping his shoulder. Instantly he flushed when he was met with cerulean eyes. 'Oh God, he gonna yell at me for not dressing neat enough.' He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"You're late..." Seto stated and glared at the blonde but found his gaze softening once he looked him over. 'At least he managed to scrounge up some decent clothes.' The CEO thought looking at the blonde flushed face. 'It suits him perfectly...' he thought and smirked.

"Well you can blame the weather moneybags..." Jou grinned teasingly pulling on a more casual face. "So is there any food here or are you planning on starving your associates?" a couple of Kaiba's colleagues laughed at the joke.

Jou melted easily into the party lightening up the conversation as well as the atmosphere. Mokuba was pleased by this and quickly rushed into the kitchen to check the status of the food. Kaiba remained behind Jou watching as the mood changed from business to a more party like attitude. The blonde glanced at Kaiba and tilted his head in question receiving a scowl in response. "Dinners ready!" Mokuba called from the dining hall and everyone flooded into the scene. Jou was about to follow until Kaiba grabbed him and pulled him into a dark hall.

"What the hell are you trying to pull mutt!"

Jou waved his hands in defense and grinned sheepishly. "Just lightening the mood a little, you've got to learn to have some fun Kaiba." He took hold of Kaiba's arm and tugged at it playfully. "Come on Kaiba, we've got some food to eat."

"What happened to the 'Mr.' Kaiba...?"

"It left the moment I stepped out of Kaiba Corp.," Jou grinned and pulled the CEO into the dinning hall. When they entered the hall, Mokuba pointed at the seat across from him next to the seat where Seto was obviously going to take a seat. Jou was surprised when his seat was pulled back, taking a seat in it as gracefully as possible. 'Alright so far so good, with any luck I won't fall out of my seat or light someone on fire.' He looked at the candled and then at the CEO sitting at the head of the table. After a few words and some polite toasts, everyone was eating in peace.

"You've got to eat something other then dinner rolls Mokuba..." the elder Kaiba, scolded. The younger just grinned at his brother and picked at his ham before sticking it in his mouth. Jou could not help but smile though a frown itched at his face. Normally he did the same thing when it was just him and Shizuka having Thanksgiving together. "Something wrong, puppy?" Kaiba asked noticing Jou's forlorn look.

"No nothing..." Jou looked at his food and continued eating. He was careful with each bite not wanting to make a mess on the best clothes he had.

"You look good," Kaiba said softly as he took a bite of his salad.

Jounouchi bowed his head and tried to cover up his blush. "Thank you..." he whispered and finished off his food. Once the food was eaten, many excused themselves to return to their families. Each one shaking both Jou and Kaiba hands before leaving.

"Don't let this one go Kaiba. This was the greatest party you've thrown in your entire career," the last guest said patting Jou's shoulder and shaking Kaiba hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Jounouchi."

Kaiba sighed in relief when the man had left, "Glad that's over," he said and stretched looking at Jounouchi who sat on the couch looking at the fire. "It's getting late..." he said walking over the couch. He leaned on the arm and watched the fire almost being hypnotized by the dancing flames. Looking over at Jou he almost laughed at the dazed look that was on the puppy's face. "Do you want to spend the night?"

Jou blinked and looked over at the CEO almost as if the teen was crazy. Never in his life did he expect to hear that kind of hospitality come from the other. "If that would be ok..." the blonde whispered and hugged one of the large couch pillows to his chest.

"We've got nothing in common, did you know that?" Kaiba seemed to ask out of now where.

"That's not true... we both fuss over our siblings. We're both very stubborn-"

"But we're still different."

"We're people Kaiba, no two people are alike." Jou smiled and nuzzled against the pillow. "That's what makes life interesting. You never know who you'll meet."

They sat together in silence smiling at one another for a moment. Mokuba came bouncing despite the yawn that escaped him. "It's supposed to snow tonight big brother. Can I stay up and wait?"

"No Mokuba... get to bed," the brunette jumped up and chased after the black-haired mop. His younger brother laughed and escaped upstairs after giving Seto a kiss on the cheek. When Seto returned to the fireplace, he found the blonde sleeping on the couch. The CEO walked over to the couch and sat down next to the blonde. 'Puppy...' the CEO thought and stroked the blonde strands of hair affectionately.

The next morning Jou blinked, surprised to find himself still curled on the couch. "Kaiba?" the CEO lay on his side, his head against the armrest. He smiled at the brunette and leaned over him, studying Kaiba's calm face. When he felt Kaiba shift he pulled back quickly gasping when he fell off the couch. "Shit..." he rubbed his sore bottom and looked up at a smirking Seto Kaiba. He blushed and ducked his head realizing that once again his grace had once again managed to fail him.

"What time is it mutt?"

"I'm not a mutt!"

"Alright puppy..."

Jou growled and pounce on the Kaiba gasping in surprise when some how he ended up under the CEO. He felt a firm grasp on his wrist holding him down. Kaiba leaned close to him and pulled his wrist so he could look at the blonde's watch. Jou groaned when he felt his nose touch Kaiba's hair squirming viciously to get the other to let him go. "I'm late..." Kaiba growled and pushed the puppy back down as he got up.

"For what it's..." he glanced at his watch, "7 o'clock in the morning?"

"Because I didn't go to that meeting the other day I had to reschedule and apparently I'm late." Kaiba growled to himself jogging upstairs and changing quickly before returning downstairs. He wore a dark blue suit, his tie left undone. After a couple minutes of struggling with the blasted thing, Jou finally got up and helped him. Tying it perfectly his honey-colored eyes fixed on the CEO's face the whole time. "Where'd you learn to tie?"

"Eh, hang around Yugi and the rest enough and you learn a lot of things."

With a final nod, Kaiba left and Jou looked around the mansion curiously. Within two seconds of Kaiba's departure Mokuba came bouncing down the stairs. "Jou! Let's go get breakfast!" The black-haired mop took hold of his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. A few cooks were busy at work making some pancakes for the young Kaiba. "Did big brother already leave?"

"Yah he had to go to a meeting..." he found himself trailing off when he saw the disappointed look on Mokuba's face.

"Seto's been real busy lately... Sometimes I wonder if he'll even be spending Christmas at home."

"Of course he will Mokuba," he smiled calmly at the kid and ruffled the long black strands of hair. "He loves you a lot kid, nothing can keep him from spending time with you, and don't forget it..."

After breakfast, Jou took Mokuba to the park and the Kami Game Shop. Yugi and the other's were all there, Honda still making a fuss over the fact Jou had not told them right away about his job. Mokuba made quick work of distracting them, talking about the Thanksgiving party and about some business Kaiba had been doing. They all sat in Yugi's living room, Jou crossing his legs on the floor as he stared off into space.

"Jou, you ok?" Yugi asked placing a hand on the blonde's head.

"Yah... just wondering about work and all that stuff." He grinned and looked over at Mokuba, "Come on I better get you home before moneybags calls the cops on me." He grinned and got to his feet gesturing for Mokuba to follow him home. "I'll see you guys," he said with a final wave to his friends. They all said their good byes to both Mokuba and Jou. One the way home snow began to fall heavily from the grey sky. Mokuba laughed when he saw Jou tilt his head back to try and catch some of the flakes in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" the younger Kaiba asked between his laughs.

Jou made a face and poked at the younger Kaiba, "Come on kid, you can not tell me you've never tasted snow before."

"Big brother says it'll make me sick."

"Well big brother was lying," the blonde grinned and held out his hand to catch the falling flakes. "Sides shouldn't you try it yourself, and see for yourself if it makes you sick." Honey-colored eyes turned to younger Kaiba and Mokuba could not help but smile. Tilting his head back, he stuck out his tongue and smiled at the feel of the cool flakes on his tongue. Jou smiles as they continued on their way pondering quietly about the advice Kaiba had asked him for just the other day. 'Who is it he was trying to impress when he asked me for advice? He mentioned someone he wished to do business with...'

Mokuba looked at the blonde and tapped his chin studying him carefully. If anyone was, suited for his big brother it would have to be Jou. He was friendly and smart, despite his grade, and he could already tell Kaiba liked him. 'The previous day at the party he couldn't even take his eyes off of Jou. Marco definitely did his job when it came to making Jou look good.' The younger Kaiba looked Jou over and smiled to himself, evil plans formulating in his head. "Jou... when is your sister coming back?"

"Monday..." he said simply a contented smile on his face. Taking up some snow into his hand, he fiddled with it until he had formed a miniature snowman. "Maybe tomorrow morning you and your brother can make snow men."

The younger Kaiba shook his head and frowned. "No... Big brother is always to busy to do stuff like that." There was a moment of silence as they reached the front gates of the Kaiba Mansion. By the looks of the place, everything was being put into place for Christmas. "Jou, please talk to big brother. Maybe you can get him to take some time off and relax for a while."

"I'll see what I can do." Jou smiled at Mokuba and ruffled the kid's hair before turning to leave. The next couple of days were extremely lonely at his apartment. He actually spent his days cleaning and saving up for decorations. Putting up what decorations Shizuka and he had. By the following Monday the apartment was already prepared for the on coming holiday.

Monday morning Jou sat up and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found his sister crouching next to his bed. "Shizuka!" Katsuya covered himself with the sheets and looked at his sister then over at the door surprised to see Tenka standing there. "Tenka what are you doing here?"

"He was waiting at the door when I got home so I let him in," Shizuka said and jumped up to her feet. "I'll make you both some breakfast." She said with a smile and dashed into the kitchen.

Jou held the sheets close to his body and watched the black-haired man carefully. This time he would not let himself be caught by surprise by one of his appearing tricks. Tenka walked casually over to the bed and sat down one the edge smiling creepily at the blonde. "So how was the party?"

"It was fun..."

"I'm sure you would have liked the employee party much more," Tenka whispered and leaned closer to Katsuya. The blonde shrunk back and brought his knees up to protect himself, shoving the man away when he got too close. As Tenka fell back, he hit the platter Shizuka was carrying the coffee on and screamed when he was burned. Shizuka grinned mischievously and dropped the rest of the tray on the man lap watching as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"You ok big brother?"

"Yah, thanks sis."

"I learned from the best," she said grinning at her brother and watched a disheveled Tenka walk back in. "Are you alright Mr. Tenka?"

"Yah I should be alright..."

"I'll go make some more coffee."

"NO! That won't be necessary," the ruby-eyed man said laughing nervously, a towel placed over his burned thigh. "I just came to take your brother to school."

"Well that's nice of you," Shizuka said and turned to leave glaring over her shoulder, "You creep..." she whispered the last part to herself and went to go find something to clean up the stain on the floor.

"You've got a nice sister..." Tenka stated and looked over to find Jou already standing at his closet. He wore only pajama pants, his bare top completely exposed. He drooled at the sight in front of him, his finger twitching in hopes of caressing the smooth pale skin. "And a nice body..." he muttered tilting his head as he studied Jou's backside.

"And a nice what?"

"Nothing."

"Right, well... can I have a little bit of some privacy?"

Tenka held his hand up in defense and backed out of the room. Waiting quietly in the hall smiling sheepishly when Shizuka passed by. The puppy's sister smiled though her eyes shown of pure hate. This man was not Kaiba in the least and Kaiba was the only one Jou wanted. And if Kaiba was who Jou longed for then she would not let anyone get in the way. "Have a nice rest of the day Mr. Tenka." She muttered pleasantly.

Jou stepped out of his room, his hand coming up to stroke his blonde hair. When his eyes landed on Tenka, he smiled an almost painful looking smile gesturing for the other to lead the way. The trip was uneventful Tenka for the moment in too much pain to continue making passes at the puppy. Once at school everything seemed to fall into place as if none of the mayhem had even occurred.

Kaiba treated him no different then he had since the beginning. Some how he was not sure if he should have felt glad for it or not, part of him wishing that Seto acknowledged him more, and another part fine with the way everything was. There was no need to have the stuck up CEO's attention, at least there wasn't until Jou realized it was what he wanted. The blonde sat in class and tapped his pencil on the desk while the teacher lectured. Amazingly, he actually understood the topic and found it pointless to listen. His gaze constantly traveling over to the brunette setting a few chairs in front of him.

'He actually listened to my advice? Is he getting sick or something?' he tilted his head to the side and let out a sigh. 'He just wants to impress someone, that's all. Everything with him is about business...' looking down at his paper he just scribbled whatever he felt like. When the teacher was finished, he merely chewed on the pen cap, looking out into space.

"Mutt." Jou blinked and looked up to find Seto Kaiba looking down at him with a hard gaze. A folder was set in front of him, "Give that to Youko when you go to work today." The blonde nodded numbly and placed the folder into his suitcase. By the time he lifted his head again, the CEO was gone.

"Creep..." he growled as he got to his feet and proceeded with the rest of the day. As the final bell rang, he got to his feet and put everything away, glancing at the folder curiously. No one was around. He was an employee of Kaiba's and he had a right to know his current business. Pulling out the tanned covering, he opened it and looked at the papers inside. Everything seemed to be about Winans Indus. And by the looks of it, the records were clean. The industry maintained good sales balance and by the looks of things wanted to become global. 'So this is who Kaiba wanted to impress... This Mr. Winans guy.' He closed the folder and walked to work as usual.

This was short by my standards and I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Have a nice day.


	4. Matchmaker

Alright because I just couldn't help myself I've decided to post this as a Thanksgiving present. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other's.

Warning: Seto/Jou, cursing and ummm other stuff that I can't think off because I'm sick . 

Now that he knew, what was going on he could not help but wonder what Kaiba wanted with Winans Indus. He stepped into the Kaiba Corp. building and smiled at the sight of Tara. The woman sitting casually at her desk as she worked on her nail. The color of the week seeming to be forest green. 'Probably for Christmas…' he said taking notice that it was almost December. 'Maybe Kaiba will give us all Christmas off.' He said hoping that the CEO would maintain he decent streak.

"Mr. Kaiba asked about you…" Tara said grinning over at him with a type of knowing look. "How was that Thanksgiving get together anyways?"

The blonde just smiled and looked at her innocently. Now that he thought about it, he still had the image of a sleeping Seto in his head. The calm face the brunette had when he slept permanently itched into his mind. "It was interesting." Jou said and laughed as he made his way to the top floor. Delivering the folder first before anything else.

"Youko?" he said and stepped out of the elevator. After looking both ways, he stepped out and made his way over to her desk, taking out the folder and setting it down.

"Thanks Jou…"

"Ack!" he jumped and fell to one side as she appeared out of nowhere. "Youko, don't do that to me!" he yelled and gave her his infamous puppy dog pout.

She giggled and shook her head as she picked up the folders. Her eyes twinkling in another sort of all knowing manner, as she turned to go to the CEO's office. "Sorry about that Jou, you know me I can never resist." She laughed and waved casually to him before opening the door and stepping inside.

Jou sat on the floor and tilted his head before getting to his feet and dusting himself off. Had he done something? He was about to follow her into Kaiba's office only to stop and look at the time, "Shit, I'm late!" he dashed into the elevator pressing the second floor button repeatedly in hopes of getting there faster.

In Kaiba's office Youko stood examining the paper work on Mr. Winan's company. "Well it looks like you have a lot of changing to do and very little time. May I make a suggestion?" she asked timidly and looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"Hn."

She just assumed it was a yes and continued, "If you, lets say hypothetically had a lover who is friends with your family, your workers, and your associates… maybe Mr. Winans would see your past actions as stern but also think that you're still involved in the opinions of your employees." She fidgeted with the edge of her folder and pondered a bit longer with what she wanted to say. "Jou seems to be all of the three."

"The mutt?"

"Yes, from what you told me about the party and how you go to school together it seems to fit perfectly. He is a very favored employee and you even said so yourself your associates love him."

Kaiba waved his hand dismissing her so he could contemplate the thought further. He liked the puppy he had no doubt about that. But using him for business affairs, even he was not the cruel. He took out the puppies work profile and looked it over, 'So he's taking care of his sister by himself. That would require a lot of money…' he tapped his chin and looked out the window. "Youko, I'm taking the day off," he shouted as he gathered his things and got to his feet, storming out of his office and into the elevator.

/Thank you Youko/

"Not a problem Mokuba, glad I could help." She smiled into the phone and hung up as she looked at the elevator door.

On the second floor, Jou organized his cart, looking over the various bundles that needed to be delivered. He lifted his head and looked at the door surprised to find Seto standing there. "Come on mutt."

"What? Why? I've still got all this work to do…" the blonde gestured to the cart in front of him and all the various envelopes. The CEO seemed unaffected and he could only raise a brow trying to figure out what was going on. Did someone see him look through those Winans folders?

"I need to talk to you about some business," Kaiba said simply and looked at the puppy impatiently.

Letting out a sigh Jou set the mail aside and took up his jacket slipped it on before heading over to the CEO. His gaze traveled up his body until he was met with cold blue eyes, a nervous gulp rising from his throat. Kaiba took hold of his arm and pulled him along until they reached the elevator, practically throwing the blonde inside. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Jou asked bracing himself against the wall. The blonde scooting cautiously away from his employer, his arms crossed over his body as if in protection.

"Mr. Winans is going to visit from December 1st to the 25th. For that time, I'd like to hire you as my pretend lover. Nothing too drastic, I just need you and your sister to live at the Kaiba mansion until he leaves."

"But that's lying."

"This is business… and in order to do business with Mr. Winans I have to convince him that I am employee conscious, and a sociable man. Since I am neither I need someone close to me to be all of the above…"

"But your lover," Jou blushed and looked down at the floor shifting his feet until he felt the elevator stop.

"I'll pay you for every day you spend at Kaiba mansion."

He blinked and looked at Seto in disbelief. Nodding his head, he numbly agreed to the terms and scratched his head wondering how he was going to explain this to Shizuka. "How about my sister?"

"I only agreed to have her come along because I understand your position. It's not easy taking care of your siblings alone. I would be a hypocrite if I tried to take you away from her for 25 days."

"So when do you want me and her to get ready?"

"Preferably today, the sooner you get comfortable the easier it will be to pretend… You can use my limousine," he pointed out front and Jou nodded his head once again and began to walk towards the black vehicle. The driver stepped out and smiled at him.

"Hello," Jou said sheepishly and the man bowed slightly smiling politely.

"Suragi, I would like you to take Mr. Jounouchi anywhere he needs to go…" Kaiba said almost magically appearing behind the blonde. Jou flinched some and edged away from the cerulean-eyed man.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba."

Suragi nodded and got into the drivers seat as Kaiba opened the door and ushered Jou inside. "Don't take too long mutt. I don't like waiting for dogs…"

"I'm not a DOG!"

When the limo pulled away the driver rolled down the divider, "That's the first time I've seen anyone yell at Mr. Kaiba. Sounds to me like he's only teasing you."

"He's a jerk and that's all there is too it."

"I can't really blame him though Mr. Jounouchi. Mr. Kaiba's had a pretty tough life… Living through a lot of what he had to go through tends to make a man cold."

"You can call me Jou by the way," he said and smiled at the driver who smiled back. There was a small sort of silence as the car came to a stop Jou leaning over and directing Suragi to his apartment. On the way, they talked about numerous things, one of the most common being about Domino City. By the sounds of it, Suragi had worked for Kaiba ever since the CEO was a small child.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the apartment Jou resided in. Stepping out of the limo, he ran up the stairs and opened his apartment door, Shizuka busying herself with her chores. "Big Brother, you're home early," she said lifting her head from her work. "Is something wrong?"

For some reason Jou felt himself smile a large and extremely love-struck smile. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair thinking carefully before he decided to speak, "I know it may sound rather strange but, Kaiba has hired me to pose as his lover. For the holidays we'll be staying at Kaiba mansion…" he trailed off with the rest of the detail and Shizuka could not help but notice the pleased tone her brother used.

Despite the circumstances, her brother's love for the older Kaiba remained true. A plan began to form in her head and she dashed into her room to gather her things without question, Jou setting out to do the same. It was not long before they arrived down stairs Shizuka looking over the limo curiously. Suragi smiled and placed their bags into the trunk, watching the two with a gentle gaze.

'There is something very familiar about this,' the driver thought as he watched Jou nag Shizuka to put on her jacket. 'Mr. Kaiba and Jou have a lot in common for two people that fight so much.' Silently he got into the drivers seat and watched the brother and sister follow suit. The drive to Kaiba mansion was particularly long due to the weather but Shizuka occupied herself by searching out the limousine's secrets. Meanwhile Jou managed to fall asleep his mind occupied with thoughts of a certain cerulean-eyed CEO.

"Ms. Shizuka, do you and your brother live by yourselves?"

"Yup, our father wasn't exactly the worlds nicest guy, and our mother is having trouble so Jou figured that if he took me in himself we could finally be together without any problems," she hunched over the passenger seat and looked out the window. "He might not want to admit it but he's having a little bit of trouble himself with school and work. He really likes working for Mr. Kaiba though." Her eyes glittered with a very knowing type of expression.

"I'm sure everyone enjoys having him at Kaiba Corp. he's a very sociable person."

They stopped at the end of Kaiba's three long mile driveway, Suragi getting out and opening the door for Shizuka. Almost on cue, Kaiba opened the door and stepped out bending over to pick up his newspaper. The driver was about to wake up Jou only to stop when Seto walked over, looking into the limo at the sleeping blonde. Shizuka looked at him nervously, half expecting the rude brunette to simply throw her brother out of the car. "Take their bags inside," he ordered sternly before looking at Shizuka, his gaze softening slightly, "MOKUBA!" he called and the black haired mop ran through the door.

"Yes, big brother…" the younger Kaiba said looking up at his brother before glancing at Shizuka.

"Take the mutt's sister upstairs and show her to her suite," Kaiba said kneeling down and gently pulling Jou closer to his side of the limousine before picking him up. Slowly straightening he held the blonde close to his chest and proceeded passed the two children without another word.

"My brother's not a dog," Shizuka scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest pouting slightly.

"It's more of a pet name then an insult." Mokuba stated closing the limo door and gesturing for Shizuka to follow him inside. She decided to do as he asked and followed him quietly looking around in amazement at all the wonderful things in the Kaiba home. As they went up the stairs, they glanced into the living room watching as Seto set Jou down onto the couch. The older Kaiba seemed unusually gentle when handling the puppy, smiling softly to himself before placing a blanket over him. When Suragi walked inside, the two bolted up the stairs laughing softly.

"That was so cute," Shizuka said clasping her hands together with a thoughtful expression. "You're brother likes my brother doesn't he?"

Mokuba grinned and nodded his head as he continued leading the way, "If we work together, we can get them together for good. Maybe even make this arrangement permanent… I've always wondered what it was like to have a sister."

"SO you were plotting too then," she said with a sly grin, which they both shared as they continued to talk about their brothers. Listing off various signs of their love for one another in one way or another. Strangely enough, both Jou and Seto chose to hide their affections by being rude to each other. (Another thing they had in common) When they got to Shizuka's room, both she and Mokuba had decided that no matter how difficult it would be they would make sure that their brothers' hidden feelings were realized.

Now the question was how are they going to go about such a task? "Suragi will help out, and maybe we can get Youko and some of the other's at Kaiba Corp to help us out too." Mokuba bounce around contemplating the possibilities while Shizuka looked around at her room. The room alone was big enough to make up the entire apartment she and Jou lived in. Looking out the window, she saw the snow-white lawn.

"It's almost Christmas… with any luck an angel might come and help us out."

"An angel?"

"Yah… When we were little Jou used to tell me stories about angels coming on Christmas to grant people's wishes. Maybe if we wish hard enough an angel well bring those two together," she smiled childishly her eyes glittering softly.

Downstairs, Jou rolled over and fell over the edge of the couch grunting when he face planted onto the ground. He flinched when he heard a loud laugh coming from across the room and pushed himself abruptly looking over to find a laughing Kaiba. A red blush crept over the blonde's face and he could not help the growl erupting from his throat, "That's not funny moneybags!"

"That's the second time you've done that, do I have to change the couch just to ensure you don't kill yourself?"

Jou just laughed sarcastically and dusted himself off looking around the living room. He walked over to a large painting over the mantel and noticed the stone look on the man's face. "Is that your father?"

"Foster father…" Kaiba corrected resting his novel on his lap. There was a strong scent of distaste in the young CEO's voice as spat his response. His eyes glaring darkly up at the picture that rested in the golden frame. Personally, he hated the man he was forced to call his father and it showed as clear as day, "Gozaburo Kaiba… the original owner of Kaiba Corp."

"You look alike," Jou said without thought and jumped back when Kaiba lunged from his chair, snatching the front of the blonde's shirt.

The cold glare that Kaiba was giving him made him freeze as he tried to loosen the vice-grip on his clothing. "He and I are nothing alike…" the cerulean-eyed man growled and struggled to let go of the blonde. The fury of being compared to the bastard resting on the mantle far beyond measure. Growling he stormed off like a beast out of the room his book resting limply on the floor. For a moment, the painting seemed to smile smugly at Jou as the blonde fixed his clothes.

"Do you need me to show you to your room, Jou," Suragi asked as he came into the hall shutting the door as snow came swooping through the door. By the looks of it, more snow would be covering the ground and with any luck, school would be canceled. The blonde looked at the driver and ruffled his golden strands of hair nodding his head silently. As he followed Suragi, the man could not help but notice the stillness in the puppy's usually energetic personality. "Is something wrong?"

"Who was Gozaburo Kaiba?"

The driver seemed taken aback by the question and had to do a double take. "He was Mr. Kaiba's foster father. In a since that man was an utter and complete tyrant, he was harsh with his workers and was even worse on his family. Mr. Kaiba was put through great pain his entire childhood by the late master and because of that he detests even the mention of Gozaburo."

"Sounds to me like Gozaburo and Kaiba are a lot more alike then, moneybags is willing to realize."

"Sadly that's true it's been carved so deep into his soul that he doesn't know anything other then harsh attitude. Perhaps that's why he requests your assistance." Suragi pushed open a bedroom door and gestured for Jou to enter. The blonde looked around at the room and smiled softly, collapsing into the bed and curling up in the warm sheets.

"Suragi," Jou called sitting up before the driver could walk out of the room, "Do you believe in miracles?"

"During the holidays, anything is possible…"

With that said the driver stepped out of the room and closed the door. Jou smiled and hugged one of the silk pillows nuzzling his face against the soft material. 'Maybe I can make up for that lost childhood…' Katsuya thought with a fond grin remembering how the CEO had laughed. Despite the embarrassment he had suffered the joy in Seto's eyes pleased him beyond words.

Shizuka knocked on the door and abruptly shoved it open storming wildly into her brother's room. "Big brother…"

"… I'm giving Shizuka a tour of the Mansion and since that could take a while we figured we'd just have the cooks make us something later." Mokuba smiled innocently at his brother who sat at his desk eyeing the child curiously. Another pleading look came from the younger Kaiba and Seto just grunted and waved his hand wanting to get back to his work while there was still time before dinner. "Don't forget to dress nicely big brother, after all you're having dinner with Jou this evening…" Mokuba made a dash for the door.

"What?! Mokuba get back here!" Kaiba bolted from his seat.

"Have fun with Seto," She said and walked casually to the door waiting for it all to sink into the blonde's head.

Jou sat in his bed blushing brightly only to growl when his sister ran off. "Wait Shizuka!" he stumbled off the bed and ran after his sister gasping when Mokuba ran passed him, while Kaiba just slammed into him. The two older siblings fell to the ground Jou groaning as Seto fell on top of him. Mokuba and Shizuka laughed loudly and clapped each other's hands before racing off in hopes of escaping their very pissed off brothers.

"Damn it Mutt why did you have to get in the way!"

"You're the one who ran into me Kaiba!" Jou growled and shoved at the CEO. "Will you get off you're crushing my rib cage!"

"It's not my fault you're skinny!"

"Hey this is all muscle thank you very much!"

"Stupid dog…"

"Rich bastard!" Jou glared up at Kaiba his face bright red from the yelling and other particular reasons. "Will you get off now?" Jou asked pleading almost as he squirmed in attempts to rise to his feet. Slowly Seto got up and took the blonde with him, Jou sighing heavily in relief as he dusted himself off. There was a deep silence as they just stood there something obviously wanting to be said.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison, Jou blushing brightly while Kaiba blushed only slightly.

"Listen puppy, I didn't mean to snap at you… You didn't know about what happened and I had no-"

"No I had no right to say that…" Once again, there was a silence and a maid came walking along the hallway.

"There you two are," she said smiling politely, "Please get ready for dinner by the time you get down stairs the food will be on the table." She bowed timidly before turning back the way she had come. Seto was about to follow her only to feel a loose hold on his arm, looking back he found the blonde looking at him with another bright blush on his face.

"Um, where's the bathroom?"

The older Kaiba smirked, "Don't tell me you're not house trained?"

"Damn it Kaiba I'm serious."

"Follow me…" he pulled his arm from the grip completely unaware of the disappointed look on the blonde's face.

As the two descended, Shizuka and Mokuba watched from around the corner snickering to one another. "Well let's just hope that my brother doesn't ruin dinner," Mokuba said with a sigh as he leaned on the wall. He tapped his chin and thought for a moment gesturing for Shizuka to follow him as they took the shortcut to the dinning room. As expected, the only two chairs present were on opposite sides of the table. The two younger siblings snagged the two chairs and brought them closer together at the center of the table.

"Let's see," Shizuka put the place mats down in front of the chairs while Mokuba took out a pair of candles and lit them. Carefully they set the food out in front of the plates, a smug smile on their faces as they admired their handy work. They heard footsteps in the hall and bolted out of sight just as Seto and Jou walked into the room.

"That's weird. Kaiba I thought the chairs were suppose to be on opposite ends of the table…" Jou asked noticing how the chairs were side by side. He walked over and looked at the candles, studying the food selection curiously. Seto did not bother to respond to Jou's statement and sat down placing his napkin on his lap before proceeding to select his food. "You don't find any of this odd?" the blonde asked staring at his employer in disbelief.

"Your sister and my brother are trying to play match-maker it's that simple. Just let it go and eat already, before I decide to make you eat on the floor."

After that statement, Jou just plopped onto his seat and began to eat. The pair remaining silent throughout the entire meal. A maid came and took their plates Seto getting up and leaving while Jou remained seated. Folding his arms over the tabletop, he rested his head on the table. "I gave you a room for a reason mutt."

Jou lifted his head and was surprised to see that the CEO had not left, "You'll have to be more endearing if you want Mr. Winan's to believe that I'm your lover," he smiled painfully and got to his feet. "Why did you pick me anyways?"

"Because you're not an eye-sore…" Seto grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest leaning on the doorframe leading out of the dinning room. "… You have a way with people, and you're interesting."

"Is that why YOU invited me to your party?"

"Mokuba told you about that," the cerulean-eyed youth seemed surprised but even that expression faded. "My reasons are irrelevant to this manner. You accepted and right now all I'm worried about is convincing Mr. Winans that we only have his best interests at heart," the CEO turned to leave only to be stopped by Jou's voice.

"You like him don't you? This Mr. Winans guy, he does good business, right?"

Seto looked over his shoulder and laughed softly, "Once again mutt, this is business. Whether I like him or not has nothing to do with it."

"Sometimes Kaiba, I wonder who's the dog, you or me," Jou pushed past Seto and stormed off to his room. Mokuba sighed when he saw how the plan failed miserably. So Seto was on to their plans but that would not affect anything if he could help it.

Don't you just love evil younger siblings?


End file.
